


Friends are all that you need

by Sleeping_Obsidian



Series: Hogwarts Mystery [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Canon got taken out back and shot, F/M, Friendship, Mentions of War, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeping_Obsidian/pseuds/Sleeping_Obsidian
Summary: The Mystery Team is invited to Bill and Fleurs wedding. As usual things went sideways but that won't drive them of course that they plotted now for years. They don't fear the fight only the many victims this war will bring, so there is only one way to resolve this whole mess. Clean up behind the older generations like usual





	Friends are all that you need

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this on [tumblr](https://sleepingobsidian.tumblr.com/post/174712522638/friends-are-all-that-you-need)

The day of Fleur and Bills wedding is a nice and warm one. Bees happily whir over the meadow and the fresh scent of flowers lays in the air. The sound of an apparition resounds through the air and a group of people appears out of nowhere at the distant boundary of the yard. Blinking Harry exchanges a look with Ron and the twins. Outside of Hogwarts, they had never seen such a diverse group of people. Normally people outside of Hogwarts fell in a sort of pattern when they associated with each other. Even after Hogwarts people only seemed to associate with those of their own house. But with this group of people it is immediatly clear that they don't just belong to one house and they seem comfortable enough in the presence of the others that this apparently is a usual occurence. This group are just so mismatched but they still seem to fit together seamlessly. The tallest of the group is a man who could be a Weasley if it weren't for the way he carried himself. The perfectly fitting dressing gown, in black with a moving red pattern of cracked ice, makes him look even taller and gives him a dangerous look that is only destroied by the nervous look on the mans face. He has his arm linked with a two heads smaller blonde. Her hair is put up into a complicated knot and she wears a flowy pale yellow sundress. She looks pretty harmless if it weren't for the way she eyed her surroundings, and for some reason she looks really familiar to Harry. Next to her stand two identical looking people. They were matching dressing gowns in dark blue and put their hair into a simple ponytail. They stand relaxed, arms linked with each other, and laugh about something one of their companions said. Amusement graced the face of the woman standing next to them, her hair a deeper red than those of the man next to her or that of the Weasleys. She is dressed in a silky dark green dress, her hair braided into a complicated looking plait. She is the one that had apparently made the joke. Her right hand never strays far from her thigh and there is a mischieveous glint in her eyes that resembles the spark in the eyes of the twins. The last man, skin as dark as that of the twins, in the group is also the most fashionable of all of them. He looks like he just walked out of a fotoshoot with a fashion magazine and ended up here by accident. If it weren't for the fact that he had his arm linked with the last member of the group, which also holds hands with the female red head. The man wears a fine black suit with swallow tail coat, top hat and a walking stick. He seems to be the most harmless out of all of them but Harry can see the muscles that come from year long training on a broom. With the last member of the group Harry can't tell if they are female or male. They are wearing a dark purple suit with a waistcoat, on top of their dark curly brown hair sits a purple velvet bowl hat. At the same hight as the blonde, they are the smallest of the group. Olive skin and pointed warm green eyes. They may look harmless but to Harry they seem to be the most dangerous out of all these people. Looking from the group of good looking people in awesome outfits Harry kinda feels himself underdressed. And for some reason he can't shake off the feeling that these are the most dangerous people he had ever come across, including Voldemort. „Wow“, comes if from Fred as they watch the group walk over the grass towards them. The others just nod in agreement. „So, who's gonna greet them?“, asks George and as one they all point at George and than hurry of to do other things. They all feel kinds intimidated by the group. Defeated George sighs and than goes to greet the group. Harry watches as he smiles at the group and asks for the names, loud enough that they can hear them. He than guides them to their seats on Bills side of the tent. As the group is making themselves comfortable George rushes back to them and tells them of how he faintly remembers those names. They are old friends of Bill from his time at Hogwarts and great friends of Charlie. He also remembers that the group has something to do with cursebreaking but can't remember anything specific. Shrugging they go back to the task of guiding guests to their seats. But during that time Harrys eyes allways go back to the group. There was something about those people he just can't put his finger on it.

After the wizard has spoken his last words, Rowena laughingly urges their group to the front of the tent to congratulate the newlyweds. The couple is smiling and thanking various guests that come to congratulate them, while also chatting with their parents – the mothers still in tears. Charlie next to them couple notices them first. A well place push of his ellbow into his brothers side makes Bill turn to them. With a wave to their group they join their friends. „Sage“, Bill cries happily and grabs them out of the group, giving them one of his bear hugs. Managing to speak, while having their lungs crushed, Sage says, „I missed you too, Bill. But please put me down before you crush my lungs or your wife starts to hex both of us“. All of them look at the beautifull wife, a dangerous glint in her crystal blue eyes. Getting their feet back on the ground Sage gives a short clap on Bills shoulder before they turn to the bride. „Fleur Weasley, it's an honor to meet you. Bill has told me so much about you“, they say and smile at the blonde, „Sadly I've been in south america the whole time or else I would have like to meet you at an earlier time. Please take this as a gift to your wedding“. Offering an ornate boy to the wife with a bow, they take a step back. Behind them they can feel their friends keeping an eye out for disturbances. Eager they watch as Fleur opens the box – the mothers, of bride and groom, and Fleurs little sister ogle from besides the bride. Inside on dark red velvet lays a golden Tiara, ornated with maylilies and saphieres as the heart of each flower. Protective magic radiates from the hair ornament. Gasping the women look in awe of the stunning piece of craftsmanship. „Thank you, Sage“, says Bill and lays an arm over their shoulder, he knows what the little Tiara is – not just some fance hair ornament that Sage came across in a boutique. Waving it off she hands him a small box, „Barnaby apoligizes for not beeing here. He really would have liked to come“. Smiling he accepts the present, knowing that the Slytherin isn't here celebrating with them for a reason. He knows that Sage is involved in the reason the Slytherin isn't here. „Please be careful, Sage. I know how often you get into things you shouldn't be involved in“, he says, remembering the things they have gotten up to in their time at Hogwarts and in the years afterwards. There was a reason why most of the teachers got some sort of insane look each time the name Shafq gets dropped. And he knows their former teachers fear of twins didn't originate with his brothers but more because of the Khanna twins, Rowan and Rowena are a force to recon with. „I'll be fine, Bill. If all goes arcording to plan than you won't have much to worry about“, they nudge him with their elbow and turns to stand next to Charlie. Linking arms with their friend they watch their other friends congratulate the couple. „My turn“, comes it from the twins at once and they push the other to get to Bill first. Laughing the group watches the action. Their interactions with Bill were allways amusing. „So, I guess it's to late to ask you for a date, huh“, come it from Rowan and at the amused smile on Bills face and the not so amused smile of Fleurs the group breaks out in laughter. The twins had gotten over their crush on Bill a long time ago, but it was still one of the more amusing things to them when they pretend they didn't get over it. „Yeah, it is“, he smiles and drags both of them into a hug. „Well, at least Sage told you you'd find someone better than Emily Tyler“, Rowena says and at the name the group hisses in synch, than they start to snicker and giggle. Sage had made their opinion on Emily Tyler completly clear and had slowly infected their friends. Was it nice that they did that? No. Did they regret it? Not really. Emily Tyler had with a few sentences done what Merula Synde in all her years at Hogwarts tried. Merula was just a nuisance to Sage but Emily they hate with passion. One after another the group congratulates the couple and present them with their gifts. Bill introduces each of them to his Bride. Sage, who works all over the world, doing so many things that you can't keep track of them, who more than once put themselves in danger for their friends and was allways up for some crazy things. The Khanna twins, unspeakables in the ministery, with great sense of humor and even greater loyality. Penny Haywood, potions mistress with a teaching license and allways there when you need her. She is currently working at the Jivaka Komarabhacca research center in Delhi, India. Ben Copper, the man you could allways count on despite his great fear for almost everything. The charms genius is one of the friends still working with Charlie at the Dragon reserve in Romania, even after most of their friends quit their jobs at the reserve and found work more compatible with them. Andre Egwu, a chaser for the Pride of Portree and well known fashiondesigner. Andre who allways is the most charming and well dressed person in the room, who isn't above getting dirty when it came down to fight for what is right. Tulip Karasu, who sometimes vanishes for month at a time and than turns up at your doorstep covered in runes or blood. Who lives a dangerous and adventure rich life, whos the most secretively out of all of them. Who allways has your back no matter what. Laughing Bill winks his friends of to the table reserved for them he let's his brother join them to catch up with everything that happened.

A patronus appears in the midst of the celebration and the whole group was immediatly on their feet. In a clear voice Sage directs her friends. The twins were to immediatly disappear they were not to be seen. Ben and Penny, who both work out of the country, were to set up traps for Voldemorts followers immediatly. They sends Charlie and Andre to help the married couple in evacuating their foreign guests. They give everyone a portkey, keyed into one of their many safehouses across the country, before hand. Sage calls a sonorus on themselves and calmly coordinates everyones escape before they and Tulip stick themselves to the so called golden trio as they disapparate. They had a war to finish and as much as they didn't want to involve children those three were allready in to deep. Not including them would be those threes death. They were only hoping that they don't have to involve Charlie, Bill or Tonks. This would get difficult without them but losing them would only hurt them more than they could describe.


End file.
